Harry Potter and the Crystal of the Founders
by storycreator
Summary: What happens when the founders of Hogwarts return?


Harry Potter and The Crystal of the Founders

His achievement

It was a hot day in Privet drive. In number 4 Privet drive a thin bespectacled boy with a lightning bolt scar was lying down on his bed. Many people would wonder what was so special about this boy. It was this. He was a wizard. He was the wizard who had made the fall of Voldermort. The strongest dark wizard for a century. Voldermort had arrived at the Potters house. First he had killed his father. Then he had turned to his mother. He had killed her too. Then he turned to Harry. He raised his wand but the curse, which had disposed of many full-grown witches and wizards, rebounded and Voldermort, feebler than any other being alive, had fled. But now he had returned.

Harry walked down to breakfast. Uncle Vernon, aunt Petunia and Dudley were all sitting down watching TV. Harry sat down and took his platter of eggs and bacon with a helping of beans and a drink of strawberry milkshake. The Dursleys had been warmer to him since the threat that mad-eye Moody had made. He ate his food without a grievance. Dudley watched him enviously.

Harry still hadn't got his owl results. Suddenly Harry remembered. He had to send moody a letter.

"Uncle," said Harry.

"Yes?" Snapped Vernon.

"Can I have a Play station 2," said Harry to the already purple-faced Vernon.

"Do you really think I would?" Shouted Vernon.

"Oh well, it's just that I need to send a letter to that guy who saw me of the train," said Harry calmly.

Dudley looked between Harry and Vernon open mouthed. The colour drained from Vernon's face.

"Fine then," said Vernon exasperatedly. Dudley made a noise of protest. Vernon then retorted to Dudley. "Shut up boy. You chucked you're other play station out of the window. I can't risk that amount of money again!"

Dudley snapped shut looking gob-smacked. Harry threw him a triumphant look. Dudley then threw him the dirtiest look he could muster. Harry still couldn't believe his ears. But he had to. He really couldn't believe it. He was getting a ps2. Then Vernon spoke up.

"This is the last thing that you're getting. I know those idiots threatened me but I know that they wouldn't want you spoilt. So you can keep your gob shut in future!"

"Ok," said Harry.

Dudley grinned. Harry knew that he was thinking: at least he's not getting more stuff.

"Oh yea,"said Harry," I also need a couple of games."

"Ok," grunted Vernon.

This wiped away the smirk on Dudley's face. It was Harry's turn to smirk.

"He finished his eggs and bacon got up to his room and opened up his transfiguration book. It explained the theory on how to become an animagus.

_The theory on animagi is to try and release your inner you. You must focus your whole mind to concentrate on your heart. Try to see beyond your heart. You will gradually feel your body tightening but soon you will become relaxed again. You cannot choose what you want to be. Your animagi form picks its individual owner._

_The only person who has ever been able to have several forms is the great Merlin. Only double house referring to hogwats eg. The sorting hat had trouble putting you in gryffindor or slytherin than you will have two animagi forms. It is very rare. The only person except Merlin is Harry Potter. It is predicted he will be able to change into a phoenix and a unicorn. This prophecy was made by the celebrated seer Cassandra Trelawney in 1856. It was also said he will use his animagi form the phoenix to escape from death eaters on the 7 July 2004. _

Harry shut the book. Professor Mcgonagall's homework was to find the theory on animagi and who had multiple forms. Another thing she said was to find a prophecy in which someone in the future would use his/her animagi powers to battle against death eaters. He put down his book. Then he remembered the date that he was meant to use his animagi form to battle against death eaters. He glanced down at the calendar sprawled on the floor. It was the sixth of July 2005. He would have to use his animagi powers to battle against death eaters tomorrow. If he had to do that then he would have to practice now.

He looked at the theory again. He practiced it while reading the book. Nothing happened. Then he thought what would happen if he didn't practice while reading the book. He shut the book and got ready to practice again. He concentrated his whole mind upon his heart. He then tried to look beyond his heart. Suddenly he felt his body tighten. After a short while his body relaxed. Suddenly he did a very stupid thing. He jumped up into the air. He felt like his body would crash down again but it didn't. He stayed in the air. Then it hit him. _He was flying!_ He turned around to look into his mirror. He was a phoenix!

He performed the same routine but this time with the body of a phoenix. He slowly felt his body tighten again. In a few seconds he had turned back into a human. He had managed to become an animagi. Then after a few seconds he saw something in the distance. It was an owl with a letter. It wasn't Hedwig. She was out hunting. When it came closer Harry recognised it at once as a Hogwarts barn owl.

It reached his windowsill and nipped his finger affectionately. He let the owl go to Hedwig's cage and drink some water. Then it took off. He tore open the letter.

Mr Potter

We are pleased to announce you will be attending Hogwarts Witch Craft and Wizardry. Enclosed are your owl results and your new books for the academic year.

**As always term starts at 1st September. **

**Professor Mcgonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

Harry peered into the envelope. There were another two pieces of parchment. He took out a piece of parchment. It had his owl results.

Here are your owl results enclosed. You received a total of 8 owls with E grade or higher.

You have been accepted into all 8 classes.

Transfiguration O Charms O Potions O Defence against the dark arts O

**Divination O**

**Astronomy E +**

**Care of Magical Creatures O**

**History of Magic E**

**We are very pleased to say you have got the highest marks in your year along with Miss Granger.**

Harry was really shocked that he had got such high marks. He was doubly shocked when he had found out he had got one of the highest grades in the Year.

He then pulled out the other slip of parchment. It read:

Here are your new books for this school year:

**The standard book of spells Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk**

Advance transfiguration

**Defence against the dark forces advanced level by Scarred Shack**

**The future revealed by Dreamas Drek**

**All these books are available at flourish and Blotts,**

Harry put the letters away under the loose floorboard. He didn't have any transportation problems this time. He could fly there.

He leaned back on his bed.

_He was walking across Magnolia Rd. He went into the park and heard apparating noises. 70 death eaters surrounded him. He changed into a phoenix and flew to the ministry._

He woke up with a start. He was sweating all over.

He got out of bed and went to get a glass of water from the kitchen. CRACK! He turned around. Albus Dumbledore was standing there pleasantly.

"Hello Harry," he said coolly.

"Professor what are you doing here?" asked Harry.

"Well done, Harry. On becoming an animagus. Now, you are allowed to become your phoenix anytime you want. It does not breach laws under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. Well that's about it except… if you fly to Hogwarts you wont get tired and it'll be quicker. And as a warning, as soon as you go into your common room there will be a party for you becoming an animagi. Professor Mcgonagall will be there to congratulate you."

He smiled pleasantly before disapparating. Forgetting about the glass of water he went up and went to sleep as a phoenix. The next morning he was awoken by the cries of Dudley.

"Mum, dads come quick. There's a phoenix on Harry's bed!" Dudley bellowed. Harry quickly changed back to his usual form and continued to pretend that he was sleeping. He grinned into his pillow as he saw his Uncle and Auntie's unhappy faces.

"It's just Harry, dear."

"But… but I swear-"Dudley began.

"Shut up and go back to bed," said Vernon groggily.

Dudley reluctantly agreed and everyone vacated Harry's room leaving him free. Harry turned over and went back o sleep his mind racing.

He had achieved a lot. Owls, animagi etc.

**A/N: Hi ya. Please can ya r&r. Thanx**


End file.
